


Слишком поздно

by qazanostra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Death, F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, Sad Ending, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативное окончание первых «Мстителей».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком поздно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Za późno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510556) by [Fireflies1226](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflies1226/pseuds/Fireflies1226). 



Дыхание было поверхностным и рваным, каждый вдох сопровождался присвистом. Красное пятно на животе расплывалось с угрожающей скоростью, затем кровь начала стекать на землю, формируя новые алые круги. Он умирал - и знал это.

Лежал на холодном асфальте и смотрел в небо, которое оставалось невинно-синим, равнодушным к ужасам на земле. Холода он не чувствовал. Возможно, отвлекала боль, а может, пугала перспектива умереть в одиночестве.

В десятке метров от него что-то взорвалось, выбросив в воздух комья земли. Он отвернулся, прикрыл глаза. Следующее, что почувствовал - тонкие пальцы на щеке. Открыл глаза и посмотрел на рыжую. Лицо её было бесстрастным. И даже движения, уверенные, полные грации, не выдавали волнения. Наташа перевела взгляд на залитую кровью рану. Склонилась близко, чтобы он точно услышал.

\- Не бойся, Клинт, - прошептала. - Всё будет хорошо.

Он застонал и откинул голову - боль становилась невыносимой. 

\- Нат, - просипел с трудом. - Пожалуйста... не оставляй меня.

\- И не думала, - ответила Наташа.

***

Наташа достала из бокового кармана шприц с обезболивающим и вколола Клинту. Почувствовала укол вины, когда он поморщился, но знала, что это для его же блага.

\- Сейчас отпустит, - сказала, возвращая шприц в карман. 

Лицо его немного смягчилось. Она снова посмотрела на рану - кровь остановить не получится. Клинт тоже понимал это, потому и попросил остаться. Кому хочется умирать в одиночестве?

Какофония звуков битвы между читаури и Мстителями стихла. Но Наташа не обратила на это никакого внимания - в тот момент Клинт был для неё гораздо важнее.

\- Нат, - снова заговорил Клинт. - Мне... страшно... Чёрт.

\- Не нужно бояться, - сказала Наташа ровным голосом. - Это как сон. Не больше.

Хотела небрежно пожать плечами, но не стала. Клинт закашлялся.

\- Моя семья...

\- Не думай сейчас о них, - твёрдо прервала его Наташа. - Думай только о настоящем. Не вини себя. Не стоит.

Наташа смотрела на него в последний раз. На перепачканное землёй, потом, кровью и кто знает чем ещё лицо. В голубые глаза, что оставались такими же яркими, как всегда. А может, стали еще ярче из-за подступивших слез. Казались нереальными. Как и весь он.

В этот момент пришло озарение. Наташа поняла, что сейчас чувствует. Это же так просто.

\- Люблю тебя, - прошептала, и, хоть пыталась сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица, почувствовала на щеке слезу.

Она склонилась и нежно его поцеловала. Губы оказались неприятно холодными. Наташа отстранилась. Голубые глаза утратили свой блеск. Умер.

\- Клинт, - прошептала, хоть и знала, что он не слышит. - Клинт, пожалуйста, очнись...

По щекам потекли слёзы. Эмоции, что она так долго душила в себе, вырвались наружу взрывом бомбы. Наташа сжала его плечи, встряхнула слегка, будто пытаясь пробудить ото сна. Вечного.

\- Клинт! - выкрикнула она. - Не поступай так со мной, пожалуйста! Клинт!

Все было как в дурмане. Мир теперь состоял из расплывчатых фигур и едва различимых звуков. Наташа балансировала на грани яви и сна. Вымысла и реальности. Лжи и истины. Молилась в душе, чтобы всё это оказалось неправдой. В суматохе мыслей через мгновение почувствовала сильные руки, оттягивавшие её от Клинта.

Она хотела встать, чтобы сражаться дальше, но не могла. Тело было ватным, на ногах не устоять. Наташа не могла оторвать взгляда от тела Клинта и не заметила сперва Старка, уже без брони стоявшего на коленях рядом с ним. Она отвернулась, прижалась к груди державшего её человека, и тот её обнял.

Через какое-то время Наташа поняла, что слёзы впитываются в форму со звёздой. Роджерс успокаивающе гладил её по волосам и тоже не мог сдержать слез. Она осмотрелась.

Чуть поодаль стоял Тор, словно застывший во времени. Только во взгляде его можно было прочесть, что он осознает происходящее. Бэннер сидел рядом, тяжело дыша после превращения. Тони стоял на коленях возле тела Клинта, что-то говорил ДЖАРВИСУ, и глаза его тоже подозрительно блестели.

Роджерс продолжал крепко сжимать ее в объятиях.

\- Агент Романофф, - из передатчика послышался голос Фьюри. - Эй! Меня кто-нибудь слышит? Что у вас происходит?

Наташа протянула руку к уху и нажала кнопку.

\- Это агент Романофф, - произнесла она спокойно. - Враг повержен. Один из наших не выжил.


End file.
